Môsôorikan Magic
Môsôorikan magic has multiple aspects to it, but is for the most part based on drawing the power from within the user. As the gods that rule over Môsôoriku are the Elemental Gods, most of it is based on the elements. Manastrike Manastrikes come in three different flavors (force, stun, light) and are the easiest way to attack a foe. They were first demonstrated during the First Age to Aox at the University of Elements. Forcestrike A simple blast that hits and harms, nothing more. Some simple rules on forcestrikes and archery: # When combining a forcestrike with archery, it is good to remember that the forcestrike will cause the bow to break if the bow has not been reinforced with magic. #A forcestrike weighs nothing, so it can fly farther than a normal arrow. #A forcestrike takes up less energy than a normal arrow, so you can fire them for hours and not run out of energy. More advanced users of the forcestrike will add elemental power to their blasts, allowing them to harm certain enemies better than with a regular forcestrike or elemental blast. Stunstrike A simple blast that has a slight paralyzing effect for a second or so if it hits Lightstrike A simple blast that illuminates the area and shows well the user's aim is. Stride Spells Stride is a spell within the Support-type magics and increases attack power, defensive power and speed for a couple seconds. It has several augmented forms that use one or more of the elements. It was first demonstrated during the fight between Kagehana and Tirion during the Tournament of Heroes during the First Age. All Strides have an incantation that is used to cast them, but if the caster has mastered the spell, they will often forgo the need to chant as shown by Taro in his fight during the Tournament of Heroes against Rubi. Tier 1 This is the lowest level and takes very little time to learn and master. Stride The base Stride has a simple incantation as shown by Kagehana in the Tournament of Heroes: This level of Stride has no effect beyond increasing attack power, defensive power and speed by around 25% for around one second, which can be quite a bit when fighting against powerful opponents or when already extremely powerful. If used by someone who has mastered it, Stride can be used for longer periods of time or to increase one of the three categories from above by 50% and another by 25%, or one of the three by 75%. Tier 2 Learning a Stride spell of this level doesn't require much, merely the basic Stride and low-key elemental magic. Protection Stride The incantation for the Protection Strides is: There are 8 types of Stride at this level, all of them protect the caster from a single element and can only be cast one at a time: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Wood, Metal, Ice, and Lightning. The protection from this spell lasts for around 3 seconds and can be broken by someone more powerful than the caster. The Protection Strides also give the enhancements of the Basic Stride, but at 30% boosts instead of 25% boosts. Tier 3 Dragon Stride The incantation for the Dragon Stride is: The Dragon Stride has differing effects based on which elements are chosen for a given use of the spell, but all versions increase offensive and defensive power as well as speed. Whichever element is chosen for the first slot surrounds the caster, increasing their attack power and protecting them, with the second element blasting out of the ground behind them around 5 seconds after they touch a given spot with their feet. Dragon Stride lasts around 3 seconds, with the explosions starting 2 seconds after it ends. Disclaimer: The author of this article did NOT think of Dragon Stride initially themselves, it was one of their friends from elementary school who did. Absorption Stride The incantation for the Absorption Strides is: There are 8 types of Absorption Strides, all of which absorb power from attacks of the type used to empower the user. The protection from these Strides lasts for around 3 seconds, but can be neutralized if the caster cannot absorb any more of the power used against them. Absorption Strides cannot be used simultaneously with Protection Strides, nor can they be used together. The Absorption Strides also give the enhancements of the Basic Stride, but at 35% boosts instead of 25% boosts. Tier 4 Affliction Stride The incantation for the Affliction Strides is: There are 8 types of Affliction Strides, all of which draw upon a different element to cause different effects that negatively affect the opponent if they come too close.The Affliction Strides also give the enhancements of the Basic Stride, but at 40% boosts instead of 25% boosts. The effects of this spell last around 3 seconds. *Fire: Lights the opponent on fire. *Water: TBD *Earth: Increases the amount of weight an enemy has to move around with, but decreases it when they attempt to attack. *Wind: TBD *Wood: The area around the caster becomes slightly harder to see in for all enemies as large amounts of paper appear, though the caster has no reduced visibility as the paper changes color for them alone to show where enemies are. *Metal: TBD *Lightning: Causes enemies nearby to become stunned for a few seconds during which time they are easy targets to strike. *Ice: Causes enemies to frost over slightly, slowing down their movements and making it harder for them to move overall. Tier 5 This is the highest level of the Stride spells and can take several dozen years to learn much less master. Dragon Soul Stride The incantation for the Dragon Soul Stride is: There are many different variations upon the Dragon Soul Stride with most of them being based upon the elements used, though the caster always recieves a 100% boost to offensive and defensive power, unless a divinity in which case, Gods only recieve a 1% boost. Dragon Soul Stride lasts for around 30 seconds and has a one minute cooldown during which it cannot be used. As well, for some reason, Dragon Soul Stride cannot be used more than seven times within one hour's worth of time. The Elemental effects can only be used if the caster has mastered that type of elemental magic or the Dragon Soul Stride spell itself. Effects of "Strikes" portion Blasts the area that the caster's feet touched during the duration of the spell, 5 seconds after they touched. Effects of "Plays" portion Surrounds the 12.56 cubic metres around the caster with the chosen element. Effects of "Allows" portion *Fire: Increases attack power even further by around 50%. *Water: Caster can move faster within a watery environment. *Earth: An armor of hard rocks forms around caster. *Wind: Caster can move faster outside of a watery environment and has limited flight capabilities. *Ice: Causes those who touch the caster to start freezing quickly and can walk on ice without slipping easily. *Lightning: Adds a stunning effect to the caster's attacks. Can be worse if Dragon Soul Stride is mastered. *Metal: A pair of metal blades form in the caster's hands if they don't have any weapons yet. If they already do, then a metallic armor forms around them *Wood: Plants begin to grow from the ground forming barriers and weapons as the caster needs them. Effects of "Delays" portion *Fire: Creates a ring of fire around the caster that moves with them. *Water: Water condenses around the enemy and takes on a viscosity similar to that of molasses or honey. *Earth: The ground begins to act like quicksand for the foe. *Wind: Prevents foe from moving as fast as they wish by pushing them back with wind. *Ice: Freezes the ground 5 metres around caster at all times. *Lightning: Stuns enemies within 5 metres of caster at initial casting of Dragon Soul Stride. *Metal: Locks metallic weights around an enemy's limbs if they are within 2 metres of caster at initial casting of Dragon Soul Stride. *Wood: Roots come up from the ground and grab the foe's legs. Pacts Pacts are a type of Môsôorikan magic that recently began to be practiced widely amongst the lesser peoples of Môsôoriku. It was widely used amongst the Noble Houses before the Second Age in order to seal deals and agreements. There are two known types of pacts: the Blood Oath and the Contract. Blood Oath The Blood Oath is an oath made either by using the blood of both parties to the pact or made between two beings who share blood. It cannot be broken and every part of the pact must be fulfilled by each party. If either party does not hold up their part of the pact first, then the offending party will die a gruesome death at the point in which they do not hold up their part of the bargain first. Contract Those who use contracts often use them to seal business deals, though this type of magic is a twisting of the Eternian magic that allows beings to summon the Genasi from the Plane of Genasi. Category:Magic